


Dogs Get Separation Anxiety Too

by MonsterBoyf



Series: Puppy Wonshik [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Wonshik, Bukkake, Come Eating, Dom/sub Play, Face Slapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Muscle Kink, Oral Sex, Punishment, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shoe Kink, Size Kink, Spanking, Spit Kink, does the end count as bukkake?, im tagging it anyway, switch hakyeon, this is literally just a kink diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterBoyf/pseuds/MonsterBoyf
Summary: Wonshik is a needy puppy. He can't go without his master for too long.





	Dogs Get Separation Anxiety Too

**Author's Note:**

> this is absolutely F I L T H Y and i wrote most of it at five am. The original purpose was just to vent because my babe has been on vacation but it eventually turned into "How many kinks can i write at once?".
> 
> no, i don't have a foot fetish. yes, there are more kinks i know but i didn't either feel comfortable writing them or i couldn't see either having them.

“Yes dear?”

“Come to the loft tonight.”

 

Hakyeon scoffed as he scooped up the cup. He held the phone to his collarbone to thank the server before turning away and lifting it back to his ear. 

“Why, are you lonely?” he giggled at the snort on the other line. Hakyeon smiled gently as he held the door open for another customer, listening to Wonshik grumble on.

“If I say yes, will you come over?” Hakyeon chuckled once again, smirking as he spoke lowly into the receiver. 

“Is someone being a baby today?”   The stiff silence was enough of a reply. Hakyeon sighed softly, “I'll come over after shift. Should I shower and fancy up before coming, or are we hiding from the public?” There was genuine warmth in Wonshik’s voice.

“It'll just be us. However, I certainly won't complain if you show up in a suit. ” Both men giggled at the raunchy statement. 

“Note taken. I'll wear the most expensive dom apparel I can find.”

“Just show up in sweatpants and I'll be just as happy.”

“ _ Goodbye, Wonshik.” _

“See you later,  _ N.” _

 

Hakyeon ended up heading straight there. His button down and slacks would have to do for the younger. The visit was still dripping in mystery. He had texted Wonshik earlier to say he was on his way, but the only response was curt.

“Be ready for a surprise ;))” 

 

Hakyeon would complain, but he couldn't say he was surprised. It was a habit of Wonshik’s to surprise others. He would rather get scolded than face rejection. Still, the unknown made Hakyeon’s shoulders tense in unease. Anything could be waiting for him through that door. A feast? Gifts he always said he didn't need but knew were signs of Wonshik’s love? A party? Wonshik could be chaining himself to the bedposts, and Hakyeon would be none the wiser. The ill feeling settled in his gut, a feeling of adrenaline racing up his body and making his head buzz. Still, he drove on (while absolutely  _ not _ repetitively checking on the few things he picked up for Wonshik, in case he needed something.)

 

The elevator ride was always tense if Wonshik wasn't there with him. At least the operator was there this time. A man with full lips and expressive features that could only be 28  _ at most.  _ A practical baby to the elder. The number of times Hakyeon had visited meant the two were frequent acquaintances. His tag read Jaehwan, but he always requested to be called Ken. Hakyeon obliged, but never protested the younger's use of “Sir” referring to him. He liked being addressed as the older in relationships. 

 

“Are you staying the night with Wonshik again? Ken questioned, before Hakyeon could even step foot into the metal contraption. He chuckled out an agreement, regardless. 

Ken gave him a raunchy smirk that Hakyeon smacked him for when reaching the younger. The man pouted his lips in exaggerated sadness.

    “What was that for?”

    “The face you gave me. You shouldn't make looks like that at your elders.” The teasing in Hakyeon’s voice was read. Ken laughed as he shut the doors.

“ _ I'm sorry _ . Wonshik just seemed very flustered when he came home; so I thought it was safe to assume you guys wouldn't be having a feety pajamas, popcorn, and horror movies style sleepover.” Hakyeon raised his brows.

    He couldn't say he was surprised, but it gave him insight to see Wonshik from others eyes. He had never seen the man actually  _ embarrassed _ let alone  _ flustered _ . The closest he had seen was a shy thanks of the artist who had done his tattoos. Hakyeon tried to hide his giggles, remembering the younger. His ears were practically tomatoes as the artist had insisted she be called “noona.” 

    Ken looked at him curiously.

    “Well I can't confirm that for you yet. He didn't even tell me why I'm coming over. All I know is there's a surprise.” Ken gave that smile again, but instantly laughed and apologized as Hakyeon playfully raised his fist. 

 

    “Well, good luck on whatever you're going to face in there. Get some sleep, too. We don't want any cranky, sore, old men on our hands.” Ken had closed the elevator doors before Hakyeon could make an adequate threat. He strangled the air to pass his irritation through the metal. Done with the boy, Hakyeon turned to the loft. 

 

    Wonshik liked his spaces dark. Whether it was because you couldn't see the clutter, or if it was just easier on the eyes, Hakyeon didn't know. Regardless, shades were almost always drawn and the bulbs were typically colored. Hakyeon cooed as the dog jogged up to met him at the door,

    “Hi Badass. It's good to see you bub.” The bulldog grumbled as his head was pat. The two made their way into the living room quietly. The house itself was technically all one room, but it was clearly put in sections. An upper loft led to the “bedroom”. Badass left Hakyeon to return to his place on the couch, curled up and napping. Hakyeon himself gently set the bag down on the coffee table before calling out for the younger.

 

     “Wonshik? I brought you some stuff. Where are you at?” His voice echoed like it always did. He kept telling Wonshik to pad the walls, but that was clearly never to be. A soft “Hey honey,” rang out from above. Hakyeon gave an exhausted smile looking at the upper loft. He spoke as he slowly ascended,

“Do they have any less nosey doormen here by chance? Ken insists we're old men and likes to jump to conclusions. I love him but-” 

  
  


Hakyeon loses his speaking skills upon looking towards the bed. It's Wonshik, that he expected. What he doesn't expect is a near butt naked Wonshik, with only his underwear, blindfold, and hand ties to cover him. He sits so relaxed on the bed. Laying back in the center as if bored and disheartened at his situation. He sits up when Hakyeon stops speaking, head turned towards him and looking curious despite most of his face hidden. Hakyeon’s eyes argue over whether to look at the younger's face, or all the muscles of the exposed body.  Wonshik inches closer on the bed, crawling on his hands and knees. The small detail makes Hakyeon’s stomach backflip. He notes how their box of  _ other goodies _ sits out in the open beside where Wonshik had been sitting.

 

“Is this my surprise, Shikkie?” Hakyeon hears his own voice and questions it breathlessness. He walks to be at the bed’s edge. Wonshik clearly follows the older by sound. He turns his head even more to the man. His eyes would only be meeting Hakyeon’s chest however. Wonshik let's out the gentlest of gasps as Hakyeon grabs his chin and fixes the position. Hakyeon places his warm hands chastley on the broad shoulders before him.

    “Yea . . .I thought you might- might get a little kick out of it.”

     Even though Wonshik tries to speak in his most innocent voice, the smug pride of the sentence seeps through.  _ I wanted to embarrass you Hakyeon. I thought about just laying out naked for you _ . His hands shyly grab at Hakyeon’s belt loops and the sight is flooring. Hakyeon has to clear his throat so he doesn't choke up a lung on his next words.

“I love it puppy. You look so  _ handsome _ .” Hakyeon tugs back Wonshik’s hair as he speaks and in response the younger's jaw falls open. Hakyeon easily moves the younger's head around.

 

“So beautiful. Have you been waiting all day just to serve me Shikkie?” Wonshik smirks, that shit-eating attitude coming out. 

“Why would I waste my whole day on you  _ hyung _ ?” Neither are surprised when a gentle slap is placed on Wonshik’s cheek. The younger still gasps however. Hakyeon notices the faint buck of the latter's hips. 

“If you talk like that you'll have done this for nothing. I'll leave you tied up still whining for your  _ hyung _ .” Hakyeon says the word with a sneer. Days like this were a balance. Wonshik would be smug, Hakyeon would shame. A perfected art. 

 

“I'm sorry, Master. I won't do it again.” Wonshik wasn't fucking around anymore. Phrases like that went straight to the elder's cock and he knew it. 

“That's a good boy.” Hakyeon leaned down to speak into the younger's ear softly, “Now get on the floor and show how much you wanted me today.” Wonshik didn't need to he told twice. 

 

Hakyeon crossed his arms as the pitiful man crumbled at his feet. The younger kissed at his ankles, at his dress shoes. He lifted his foot for the younger to have better access. Wonshik greedily took up his chance, licking and sloppily kissing at the shoes. Hakyeon never knew where the line between him and his master persona came but he could always tell when he had finally crossed it. Tonight it came when he gently shoved the younger away with his foot and asked where the leash was.

 

Wonshik easily complied when the collar was fastened on him and the leash attached. Hakyeon tugged on it, pulling Wonshik along while asking if it fit fine. Wonshik nodded before tensing as a tug to his collar forced him face first into Hakyeon’s crotch. He remained still until Hakyeon lovingly gave him the green light. Wonshik firmly placed himself in sub space at hearing the groan Hakyeon let out. Wonshik buried his face into the others crotch, mouthing and nuzzling into the hardening form within Hakyeon’s slacks. He whined when Hakyeon pushed him back away.

 

“Be quiet dog. You didn't finish your first job so you don't deserve any rewards yet.” Wonshik glared though he was blinded. Hakyeon still could sense the daggers on him. Wonshik dropped his attitude being grabbed by elder once again. He whimpered as Hakyeon cruelly spat on his face. It wasn't a slow drool or a lick, but a pointed spit that clarified who was disrespecting his master again. Wonshik was limp as Hakyeon gently rubbed it into the former’s face.

“Still good Shikkie?” Wonshik nodded at the gentle questioning, still putty in Hakyeon’s filthy hands. “That's good baby. Just use the safeword if it's too much again.” 

 

In a second, Hakyeon’s attitude changed back to the familiar master. He slapped the younger again and forced his head down. 

“Keep cleaning Master's feet, dog.” Wonshik did as he was told, and nuzzled and licked at the dress shoes. He raised the foot up to rest up against his chest, clingy when it came to his master. 

“You can take them off puppy.” Wonshik hummed and thanked his master. His tied hands worked as quickly as they could to untie the laces of Hakyeon’s dress shoes. He continued his work just as soon as the elder's foot was free. Hakyeon smiled as he nudged the younger's face around using his foot. 

 

“Such a good dog, a needy puppy. Do you think you deserve a treat now?” Wonshik nodded eagerly. He looked around hesitantly as the foot was taken from him. Hakyeon sat down on the beds edge, legs spread and leash clutched in his hand. Hakyeon continued as he pulled off his other shoe, “I guess you're right then puppy. Come on.” Hakyeon pulled on the leash, urging Wonshik over. Hakyeon felt his face flush seeing Wonshik crawl to be between his legs. He raised his hands to find his way before confidentially planting his face into the elder's crotch. Hakyeon’s head fell back, moaning as Wonshik mouthed at his cock and pressed against it with his finger tips. He leaned back against the bed, hand still wrapped around the leash. His other came down to tangle in Wonshik’s hair, forcing the younger closer. He smirked as he spoke lowly, 

“You're so good puppy. My slutty doggy made just for me.” He shuddered as Wonshik’s moan vibrated against the formers cock. He quickly tugged at the leash when daring hands tried to undo his pants.

 

“What do you think you're doing?”

“A dog needs his bone.” Wonshik smirked and went in for another attempt before being pulled by his hair. Hakyeon stood, Wonshik still tight in his grasp. 

“You always need to contradict me don't you?” Wonshik happily grinned and agreed, lewdly opening his mouth when Hakyeon once again spat onto his face. He made no move to wipe it away as he continued speaking, “Do I have to be punished,  _ sir?” _ Wonshik’s tone was condescending, knowing how to make Hakyeon’s blood boil. Wonshik yelped as he was grabbed by the collar.

 

Hakyeon forced Wonshik to the bedside by pulling him roughly. He only commanded, “Get on the bed, bitch” before going silent. Wonshik listened and managed his way up, rolling onto his back and exposing himself like a good boy. He was a glutton for punishments, which was only encouraged by his bratty ways.

 

He scowled in confusion as his wrists were untied. Hakyeon’s hands were cold and rough, moving Wonshik like he was a rag doll. Hakyeon’s motives became clear when the cuffs were put on him. Wonshik had to be tied to the bedposts. He was a bad dog who didn't deserve to touch his master or himself. He primed himself for any kind of slap, spank, but they never came. He instead heard Hakyeon’s steps fade away, descending down the stairs. 

“Master?”

“I'll come right back, puppy.” Despite the icy tone, Hakyeon was being considerate saying it. He wasn't leaving his puppy. Wonshik just had to wait like a good boy. 

 

Wonshik jumped when Hakyeon returned, touching Wonshik gently to let him know.

“Are you sorry, puppy?” Wonshik smiled at his master. That was response enough because any words were cut off with a slap to his chest. “Of course you aren't, bitch. Otherwise, I wouldn't have to punish you, would I?” Wonshik cried out in pain as Hakyeon roughly grabbed at his cock through the underwear. 

“No master…” 

“Exactly.” Hakyeon began biting and grouping into any exposed muscle he could find. He never rejected Wonshik’s accusations about him having a muscle or size kink. Hakyeon pulled away the offensive underwear quickly, still lathering the younger's muscles in bites and spit. “You're always a bad dog, begging to be punished. You get off being punished, don't you puppy? That's why you act up.” Wonshik didn't need to see to flush when Hakyeon swung his leg over and sat himself on top of the younger. He carefully leaned over to whisper, intentionally moving so Wonshik’s erection oh so lightly met his ass,

“But you're not getting punished tonight, baby. You're going to get exactly what you want.” Wonshik’s dick rejoiced at the words, but he was still coherent enough to not trust the elder. He was planning something. Hakyeon removed himself.

 

Wonshik bucked his hips and practically drooled when he felt more spit slowly make it's way down directly onto his cock. He groaned thinking of the image. Hakyeon leaning above him, eyes lidded and mouth open wide. The elder spat in his palm and easily bent Wonshik like he was clay. The younger cooed as the spit was spilt onto his perineum, running down into his crack. Hakyeon calmly rubbed the spit around his hole, pressing against the rim with his fingertips. Wonshik called out to his master when Hakyeon swiftly buried his face in the ass before him. His tongue peeked out to lap and lightly press into the hole before retreating again. He'd suck the skin and lick at the hole before pushing in and repeating the process. By the time he pulled away, his jaw and face was covered in spit and Wonshik’s hair was matted.

 

Hakyeon released his hips to lean over the bed. Wonshik boldly ground his hips against the erection so obviously pressed up against him. Hakyeon plainly smacked him once again upon his return. Wonshik grinned again hearing a bottle uncapped and disgustingly moist noises from the other.

“Who's the needy one now, master?” If Wonshik had a tail, he would be wagging it. Hakyeon didn't respond, but Wonshik’s hips were raised again. Any confidence in Wonshik swiftly left as Hakyeon again pressed against his rim and then pushed his finger in. He gave a deathly cold stare at the younger as he swirled and curled his finger, making him shift against his restraints and squirm. 

 

“Given how red this poor thing is,” Hakyeon traced his finger down the restrained man's cock, “and how you're fucking back on just one finger, I'd say still you puppy.” Hakyeon teased in a second and eventually Wonshik was panting like a dog in heat being fingered by his master. Drool had run down the sides of his mouth, and his skin became blotchy with heat. Hakyeon’s fingers pulled away and after a moment that felt hours too long for Wonshik, they were placed in his mouth. Wonshik obediently sucked at the fingers, earning himself a moan of praise.

“Just what that mouth was made for. Good doggy.” Hakyeon pulled his hand away and stood beside him on the bed. 

 

“Now you get just what you wanted puppy. Something to fill up that needy hole of yours. So needy, your first thought waking up is calling me over here so you can have something good to fill it with. You couldn't even have master gone for two days before you're begging him to come back and fuck you back into your place.” Hakyeon didn't touch him for his entire speech. Only glaring coolly and spitting his words like venom. Wonshik’s blood boiled, stuck between shame for being such a slut and arousal at the verbal abuse. Hakyeon leaned down towards the bed, one arm holding him up above the restrained face while the other roughly scratched at abs and pecs. 

“You get off so much when Master slut shames you don't you? I can see the way your cock is twitching every time I call you a slutty dog who needs fucking everyday like he's in heat. I can tell how much you enjoy it, quietly sitting here like a good boy so master can degrade you.” Wonshik nods, not sure if his body is trying to cry or have him orgasm without any touch. He can feel Hakyeon above him, hear his breathing. It graces his lips and he just wants a kiss now that they're so close. He pouts his lips in plea and Hakyeon chuckles. 

     “You're so fucked up puppy, asking for kisses while someone insults you. I love you so much.” Hakyeon roughly smashes their lips together, letting Wonshik moan into his mouth as he makes his way through. Wonshik ends up with even more spit running away from his lips by the end of the kiss. Hakyeon stands again and moves to the other's hips. 

     “Here you go, Puppy. You think this will help that needy little hole of yours?” Wonshik clench his fists and fights the restraints when a cold object is pushed in. Just by the size and texture he knows it's the bullet vibe that Hakyeon keeps on himself. The control stays in Wonshik’s bedside table however. Hakyeon just made himself very clear. 

 

Wonshik’s blindfold is removed, and he scowls at the sudden light. He's soothed when Hakyeon’s shadow blocks the light. It's the first time he's seen Hakyeon tonight, and he honestly regrets it. The man is beautiful with his hair down in front of his eyes and suit still adorned. The beauty turns into hot sex appeal with the smirk that grows across his face. Wonshik has heart eyes on and they both know it.

“Nice to see you too, baby.” It sounds oddly domestic and it makes Wonshik forget that a second before Hakyeon literally shoved a cold metal vibe up his ass.

“You look nice,” Wonshik sounds so short of breath it's laughable. It's like he had run a marathon. Hakyeon chuckles,

“Thank you, puppy. Now if you excuse me,” Hakyeon innocently smiles as he holds up the younger's phone. He calmly walks to the other side of the upper loft, to the couch that rests against the railing. Wonshik has to crane his neck to see the elder sit down on it, opening the phone like there isn't a naked, tied up, man before him. He doesn't get a chance to see the evil in Hakyeon’s look. He arches up, heels pressing into the sheets as the vibe starts at its highest rate. Hakyeon simply lays down on the couch, legs crossed and fingers casually tapping at the screen. The vibrations come in waves and Wonshik is left abandoned to sit through it. His hips rut uselessly in the open air. His cock has nothing to rub against and his ass is left in constant assault. He can only gain small glimpses of Hakyeon, but he can tell how much the sadist is enjoying it. 

 

“Master,” Wonshik moans, begging. Hakyeon offers no response. He continues to snoop through Wonshik’s phone without a care in the world. Wonshik goes for another plea but a strong wave hits him before he can start and his mind is left reeling. Hakyeon adjusts his position, now facing Wonshik as he plays. Wonshik barely hears the shutter of his phone over himself.

“You look so pretty, Puppy. Those muscles working so hard to try and get some friction.” Hakyeon kicks his feet childishly as he takes more photos. Wonshik wishes he still had the blindfold just to hide his hot face. He always got shy around cameras and Hakyeon abuses this. Hakyeon pushes his luck and stands, still controlling the vibe as he walks up to Wonshik’s side. 

 

Wonshik turns his face away as Hakyeon takes more photos. His pose is so casual, hand in his pocket and phone limp in his palm, as he photographs the writhing man tied to the bed. Wonshik looks at him with teary eyes but to no use. Wonshik throws his head around whimpering when Hakyeon pinches one of his nipples. The elder is practically salivating looking at Wonshik, playing with him. He's a man without a meal, starving as a feast is laid out before him.

 

“Master. . .Master please,” Wonshik begs through his shaking voice. His cock is heavy and dripping precome onto his navel, and he can clearly see the painful tent Hakyeon ignores. They both are aching, but nothing will get the elder to fuck him. Hakyeon shakes his head, hand retracting from the tortured man's chest. Wonshik weakly watches as a careful hand comes down and draws attention to Hakyeon’s  _ still clothed _ cock. Hakyeon grimly laughs as Wonshik watches him tease himself. 

“You look so hungry puppy. Is your punishment really that much?” Wonshik nodded, looking distant as he licked his lips and watched the hand. He could just see himself there. He could see himself finally ripping off those pants, kissing and caressing at what he has been denied. He would let Hakyeon fuck him into next week if he just could.

 

Hakyeon wouldn't, though. He was in control. He dealt the cards, and that's how he liked it. It wasn't his fault that Wonshik played the game. If he wanted Wonshik to cry and curl up from over stimulation then that's exactly what he got. Wonshik wanting to be fucked until he didn't know his own name had no effect on what Hakyeon dealt. Wonshik was Hakyeon’s bitch and that's how they liked it. 

 

Wonshik suffered there for, what truly could only be fifteen minutes, hours. Hakyeon returned to his couch and watched his dog whine and moan. Wonshik was unable to lift his legs anymore, to weak and shaky from lifting up to the toys vibrations. Wonshik had become mindless putty in the sheets. He processed the vibrations and wailed for his master. That was all he was capable of at this point. He felt like his dick was going to fall off and his legs would never stop shaking. Even his voice left him, making his cries for his master absolutely pitiful croaks. He was so gone it took him more than a few beats to realize the vibrations shut off. He tiredly raised his head to look at Hakyeon. The elder stood and strode over, phone abandoned on the couch. 

 

Hakyeon easily pushed aside Wonshik’s legs, smoothly planting his ass right on the weak man's navel. Wonshik stared at him with tired eyes, dick still happily responding to the lithe man despite his soul having left.

“You did very good, puppy.” Hakyeon slowly pulled off his suit jacket. “I wanted to keep you on for longer,” Wonshik drooled happily watching Hakyeon undo his shirt buttons, “but if I waited any longer, I would have came in my pants.” Wonshik nearly screamed as Hakyeon leaned back, pushing his ass up against the neglected cock. Wonshik saw stars when Hakyeon grabbed his shoulders to steady himself before planting his whole ass down and  _ grinding _ . 

 

“You sound so good and look so hot like this Wonshik. I want to tie you up and leave you begging for cock every day now. God, I- if you cum on my work pants you're a dead man after I fuck you.” Hakyeon glared down at Wonshik, who quickly bit back his eager need. He was so close. How he held off on command was it's own mystery. Hakyeon continued his speech,

“I wanted to ride you so bad, watching you. Seeing you fuck up into the air, I wanted to just climb on top of you and fill myself up.” Despite himself, Hakyeon moaned as he ground against the cock beneath him. Wonshik watched in wonder and jealousy as Hakyeon touched himself. The hand not holding him up pinched and pulled at his nipple while he worked his hips.

“You were so beautiful puppy. And you're so big master couldn't stop thinking about using you to please himself, you know that baby?” Wonshik shook his head. He could tell Hakyeon lost his mind at the torture just as he did. He was talkative horny, and baby was rare from him. A sentiment from him. It warmed Wonshik’s heart but also made his cock twitch up against those strong globes.

“Oh, yes, baby. I could practically feel it, baby. I'd cut off the vibe and force you to watch me stretch myself.” Hakyeon moaned at a harder pinch, not even moving his hips anymore as he just teased himself and fantasized, “Then you'd moan and cry as master finally touches you. I'd sink down and it would be a tight fit like always, but you rush forward anyway. You fuck up into me and I'm so lost I don't even realize, I gave my puppy control. Fuck, I..” 

 

Hakyeon much less gracefully dismounts Wonshik. The younger stifles a laugh at the urgency Hakyeon kicks off his pants. All laughter is kicked out of him along with air as Hakyeon swiftly pulls out the vibe. Hakyeon is noisy and erotic as he kisses the knee Wonshik placed on his shoulder. His hand works erratically to get enough lube on. It's too much, but they both like a bigger mess in the end. The loose lube remains on his fingers and he uses them to again briefly finger into Wonshik. His muscles had relaxed after several minutes of vibrations, but the elder knew Wonshik never protested something in his ass. The fingers are pulled away and there's a tense few seconds. Time freezes and neither breathe. It's when Hakyeon is fully buried within Wonshik that the world catches up to them. They finally catch that missing breath and it's only one chaste kiss before Hakyeon is plowing into the younger. Wonshik wishes his hands were free so he could tear into the sheets, scratch Hakyeon’s  arms, grab fistfulls of his master's hair,  _ anything. _ Hakyeon doesn't free him, he just fucks with reckless abandon as he kisses and bites his way into Wonshik’s chest. 

 

“You're so fucking beautiful, baby. I love you so fucking much,” Hakyeon sounds like he's on the verge of tears, clinging to Wonshik so hard they might as well be one person. He let go of the leg, and instead concentrates on moving his hips while also spanking Wonshik’s hip. Wonshik wants to hug onto him but he can only wrap his legs around the younger.

“Master, Master!” His voice is choppy from the rhythm of thrusts. It takes a good amount of bending on Wonshik’s part but Hakyeon kisses him. Wonshik is too tall and broad to bottom efficiently, but it never stopped him. The younger's brain is short circuiting, barely able to even concentrate on the filthy kiss he's receiving, the hand slapping his side, or the cock that's finally, finally fucking into him. Hakyeon sits back, allowing Wonshik to uncurl. 

“If you're alive after this, I'm having you grab my hips as I ride you. That's an order.” Wonshik nods, knowing he probably won't even be conscious at that point.

“Yessir, you-you made it clear… how much you love it.” Hakyeon firmly grabbed onto the neglected cock, pumping it as he spoke.

“Of course I love it. You may-may be my puppy but I know if I need you to fuck me-fuck me I'll see stars and won't walk straight for weeks.” 

 

Wonshik thrashed in his place at all the stimulation. It was all hitting him so hard, torturing him. Hakyeon’s hips slowed and his concentration moved to Wonshik’s cock. His hand moved quicker, squeezed just that much harder, flicked at just the right places. The younger's shout bounced of the walls as he came hard and nearly left earth in that moment.

 

Hakyeon had given him time to come back down. He was there when he came back, still panting, still deep within him. He smiled weakly at Wonshik, welcoming him back to earth before pulling out. Wonshik stared at Hakyeon as he lapped at his chest, trying to get as much of the cum as possible. They made eye contact as he slurped it away from the abs. Wonshik whimpered and teared up as the very little still on his dick was even taken away. Hakyeon made a point of him swallowing it, acting like a cat who had gotten his cream. He returned to his seat on Wonshik’s chest. 

“What should we do?” Wonshik spoke in an indirect, scratchy voice, but they both know he referred to the still very prominent boner standing just above his sternum. Hakyeon smiled and tilted his head.

“You just relax puppy, and be ready to stick out that cute little tongue of yours.” Hakyeon leaned over him, undoing the restraints. He returned to his spot and then began the teasing at his own cock.

 

Wonshik stretched his muscles, cracked his joints as he watched the man above him. His head had upturned, groaning at the ceiling as he fucked into his own hand and teased the tip. How Hakyeon remained ethereal even like this was a mystery, but Wonshik loved it. He lovingly placed down his own hand, pumping with his master. Hakyeon gasped and instantly gave him a scandalized look.

“Puppy, you don't have to.”

“I want to. I'll still be ready for when you cum.” Hakyeon hesitantly agreed. His hands moved up his chest while Wonshik pumped for him. Wonshik watched as Hakyeon groped and pulled at his own nipples, moaning and looking like the definition of erotic. “You're so beautiful, master. So good to me.” He grinned as he childishly added, “Now, just give me my treat.” Hakyeon spasmed before ripping Wonshik’s hands away. He was so broken as he commanded him to open.  

 

Wonshik scowled as he looked at Hakyeon through one eye. 

“Really? Do you just not know how to aim?” Hakyeon weakly laughed as he shook his head. He wiped his cum from the younger's face.

“That was intentionally puppy. I knew you'd look good with such a messy face.” Wonshik huffed, though Hakyeon could read him like a book. He knew the younger was truly happy under his pouting. The atmosphere was domestic despite Hakyeon wiping the cum from the former’s face. 

 

Wonshik smiled softly, practically purring as the other man pet him. Hakyeon had rolled off of him and naturally snuggled into him instantly. Hakyeon leaned up to kiss him, and Wonshik laughed as his whole face was covered in kisses.

“You were so good, puppy. So sweet and behaved, and you did all of this for master. You're so cute.” 

“You literally called me a slut like twenty minutes ago.” The younger burst into giggles at the glare he was shot. 

“And? Can't you be my good dog and my slut at the same time?” Hakyeon made himself larger as he spoke, grabbing onto the collar. Wonshik held back from rolling his eyes and just nodded. 

“No matter how much you use the sex names, I'm still going to be dead. You did too thorough of a job.” Now Hakyeon chuckled. He smiled as he chastley trailed his fingers over Wonshik’s muscles again. 

“Damn, really looking forward to around two.” Wonshik squinted down at him. “I'm teasing, Shikkie. We're both too tired.” Wonshik stroked the elder's back as he sloppily kissed at his neck. He puffed at Hakyeon harshly biting into him. The elder laid hickies and bites all over the exposed upper chest and neck.

 

“I really hope I don't need to take my shirt off anytime soon.”  Hakyeon looked up at him with a shit eating smirk as he rubbed circles in one of the spit pools.

“Why? Something you don't want other people to see?”

“I'd prefer to not have to explain to everyone that sees me that my husband has claws and a muscle fetish.” 

“Aw, I'm your husband?” Wonshik scowled.

“That's not the point here.”

“I know.” Hakyeon calmly went back to his work, leaving Wonshik with even more bite marks. Wonshik bit his lip as he chewed over his words, considered telling Hakyeon. He glanced down at the content man before sighing and ripping the bandaid off. 

 

“Baby, do you want to move in with me?” Wonshik grimaced as Hakyeon froze in his place. Another beat and there was the soft pop of him releasing Wonshik from his mouth.

Hakyeon pulled away to look Wonshik in his eyes. Wonshik sat there sweating while Hakyeon carefully studied him.

“No tricks?”

“No- no, Sir.”

“Yes.”

“Wait, really?” Hakyeon smiled as shock blanketed Wonshik’s expression. He gently kneaded his fingers into the younger’s biceps.

“Yes, baby. I'd love to move in with you. We’ll have to figure out where to put my stuff and I'll have to talk to the complex’s owner but-” Hakyeon jumped as Wonshik quickly kissed him. He happily recipeated, kneading with his hands once again. Wonshik pulled away with a smile that could outshine the stars. 

“I kinda thought you'd say no. Thank you honey.” Wonshik nuzzled into the other. Once again, Hakyeon could just imagine a little tail happily wagging on the younger.

“Why would I say no? I get to live with you, snuggles every night, make you actual food for dinner.” Hakyeon continued on as he undid the collar,

“Speaking of, are you hungry, puppy? We should clean up and eat after rough-”

“Yes, I know. ‘Sex is exercise, Wonshik. You have to replenish yourself, Wonshik.’ I ordered some food before you came so we'd have something.” Hakyeon huffed,

“Okay, know-it-all. We're washing first, though.” Wonshik smirked as they both sat up and Hakyeon searched for their underwear.

“You just want to see me wet and get an excuse to touch me.” 

“Yes, now put some underwear on you, horndog.” Wonshik laughed before flinching away as underwear were nearly thrown into his face. He grumpily put them on while pouting.

“I better get to touch your butt though.” Hakyeon laughed and nodded. He teasingly shook his slim hips before going down the stairs. 


End file.
